


Life Flashes

by QueenAlicorn



Category: Jimmy Neutron - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenAlicorn/pseuds/QueenAlicorn
Summary: After Jimmy's father experiences a near-death incident that resulted in his life flashing before his eyes, Jimmy's friends insist that Jimmy makes a machine so they can flash their life. When Jimmy finally get's it to work, he sees the impact that it has on his friends so when he is alone he decides to use the machine. What will young Jimmy do when he sees many memories with Cindy?
Relationships: Jimmy/Cindy
Kudos: 9





	Life Flashes

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron

Chapter 1,

Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen were in the candy bar eating their ice cream

"How many times do I have to tell you Carl? Llama Boy will never beat Ultra Lord even when he falls into a pool of toxic waste and becomes Llama Man!" Sheen said as his hands crashed down on the table.

"Oh, yeah? Well when Ultra Lord sings, does it create a bunch of sound waves that causes flowers to grow?" Carl asked as he shoved another spoonful of ice cream in his mouth.

"What good would stupid flowers do to an enemy?" Sheen asked and carl gave a shrug.

"It would cause him to sneeze if he is allergic or he would become hungry and he would eat some of the flowers or, or maybe he will see the beauty of the flowers and it will make him turn his life around and stop being evil." Carl said dreamily. Jimmy smiled as he watched his two friends bicker like two school girls on a playground. It was at times like this that Jimmy was happy to have friends like them. He was just relaxed and felt like a regular teenage boy, which was nice because he was beating himself up for not coming up with any new inventions lately. Well, that is not entirely true, he had several ideas for inventions but he wouldn't invent those, because they involved a little blonde distraction.

"Jimmy, come in Jimmy." They heard a female voice say. Goddard revealed his screen which was showing Jimmy's mother, who was clearly upset.

"Hi, Judy!" Carl shouted as he lunged into the camera so that Jimmy's mother could see him.

"What's wrong mom? Where are you?" Jimmy said when he realized that she was not at home.

"I'm at the hospital, Jimmy. Your father saw a family of ducks crossing the road so he decided to follow them. He was so excited that he didn't even see the car until it hit him. The doctors say that he is fine, but he has a small concussion. But, can you come down and scan your father? It would make me feel a lot better." She asked and Jimmy nodded.

"Sure thing, mom. I'll come over, right now." He said before they ended the call.

"I can't believe that your dad got hit by a car." Sheen said and Carl shrugged.

"I guess the love for dusks is a dangerous one. It's a good thing that I like llamas." Carl said, removing a small llama toy from his pocket.

"Honestly, dad should watch where he is going, especially when crossing the street. That's why young children are taught to look both ways before crossing the street." Jimmy added as they walked into the hospital. Then Judy took the three young boys to a very happy Hugh, who was gorging himself with apple pie ala mode.

"Well, hey kids! Oh, Jimbo, you have got to try this ice cream. It is so much creamier then the kind we get. And since this pie is no where close to your mother's pie, I can only imagine how good it will taste when we get the two greats together." His father exclaimed happily, which made Jimmy smile.

"Sounds great dad, let me just do a quick scan of you, to double check the doctor's readings." Jimmy said as he prepped his watch ad began the scan.

"So, Jimmy's dad, what was it like to be hit with a car." Sheen asked in loud excitement.

"Yeah, did it hurt?" Cark asked and Hugh thought about this.

"Well, I till be honest with you, boys. I don't remember getting hit by the car. I was running after ducks then this car appeared out of nowhere and my life flashed before my eyes, and then I woke up in this bed." He explained and Sheen gasped.

"Your life flashed before your eyes?" He asked.

"What did you see?" Carl asked with wide eyes, I saw myself being born. And you must not forget boys, that when this happens you will see the things in your life that were, and still are, the most important moments in your life. I saw things like the day I met Judy, the day I proposed, the day Jimmy was born, but I also saw some negative things, such as my first funeral, the first time I broke a bone, my first punishment but it is all important, granted most memories are of the happy times, because life should be good for the most part. Plus the happy moments were much longer then the bad memories. It is an amazing experience and I just have to say-" He paused to look at Jimmy's mother.

"I love you, Judy. Please forgive all the times I was a complete idiot and thank you for being so patient with me." Hugh finished. Judy blinked when she heard this statement, then with a smile, she walked over and lovingly kissed her husband.

"Jimmy, Jimmy can you make our lives flash before our eyes?!" Carl practically screamed.

"Well, I have the brain activity of my dad when he recalled the memory, I may be able to create a device that would stimulate the same experience." Jimmy thought out loud. Sheen grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him around.

"Do it, genius boy, I want to see all of the cool Ultra Lord memories that I have." He said and Carl scoffed.

"Ultra Lord, Ultra Lord, Ultra Lord, can't you think of anything other then that stupid doll?" Carl asked rudely.

"He's not a doll, he is an action figure! And that's rich coming from a guy who is obsessed with llamas! I mean llama palooza, Llama Boy, Llama Man, you even fell for a girl who was in the Llama Love Society!" Sheen yelled out.

"Hey, no fair, leave her out of this." Carl said and Jimmy rolled his eyes.

"Calm down guys, and I can draw up some blueprints that might be able to stimulate a near death experience that causes one to have their life to flash before their eyes. Of course, I would need to test it out on my dead because he actually had a near death experience so it might take a while." Jimmy said and the two idiots smiled before going back to their argument. Jimmy rolled his eyes and chuckled as he left the room.

"Neutron?" Jimmy heard her say. He turned to see Cindy and he saw that she looked upset.

"Are you ok, Vortex? What are you doing here?" Jimmy asked concerned. Cindy looked him up and down before she answered.

"I'm fine, Neutron. Apparently dad was driving along with my mom when this suicidal man jumped out in front of the car. Dad tried to swerve out of the way but he still hit him and crashed into a tree. Doctors say he has some internal bleeding so he is in surgery right now." Cindy said as she held her left arm. Jimmy bit his lip.

"Well, I'm sorry about that, Cindy. And I'm not just sorry because he is hurt, but because I am pretty sure that the 'suicidal man' in your story was actually my dad running after a family of ducks." Jimmy said embarrassed and Cindy rose an eyebrow at him.

"If that's true, then you can't let my mom know. She will sue you and your entire family." Cindy advised and Jimmy nodded.

"Noted. Is your mom ok?" Jimmy asked and Cindy held both her arms and dug her nails deep within them.

"She was fine enough to ditch my dad and run the rest of the way to work. The hospital called me, because ever since I had my license, I have been my parents emergency contact. Well, at least my dad's because mom is always busy." Cindy spoke as she tried to control her anger. Jimmy was amazed that Cindy's mom abandoned her husband for work and left Cindy to pick up the pieces.

"Well, Cindy, I can stay with you while your dad is in surgery." Jimmy offered which made Cindy blink.

"You would do that for me? What about your dad?" She asked and Jimmy shrugged.

"Mom, Sheen, and Carl are in there and dad isn't as hurt as yours so he will be able to leave soon. Besides you're my friend too and I care about you." Jimmy said with a smile which made Cindy blush a little.

"Ok, Neutron. But I was just heading to the vending machine to get something to snack on." She said as she attempted to pass him, but Jimmy stepped in the way.

"No, you go back to the waiting room and I'll get you a purple flurp and some peanut M&M's." Jimmy said as he motioned for her to walk back, but Cindy stood frozen.

"I didn't tell you what I was going to get." Cindy said and with a smile, Jimmy winked at her.

"I know, but everyone in this town drinks purple flurp and you love peanut M&M's. If they have something spicy then I'll get that as well, because I know that you like sweet and spicy things. Now go on, back to the waiting room. For all you know, your dad could have gotten out of surgery and has woken up by now." Jimmy said, this time he physically turned her around and gave her a gentle push as he walked towards the vending machines. Jimmy didn't know why he had felt so protective over Cindy, he just hated to see her so vulnerable and scared. And perhaps some of his protection laid in the memories of when they were stranded on that island. She fought a monkey for banana's and lost and at first he laughed but when he saw how scared she was he knew that he had to prevent her from bring that scared again.

When he walked into the waiting room, he saw that Cindy was the only one in the room and she was looking out the large window. She had her head in her left hand, and her long ponytail was brushing lightly against her back and her right hand was clutching her knee as if she was trying to get a confession out of it. Cindy was upset, and a little scared and there wasn't much that Jimmy could do. So what he did was walked over, picked her hand up off her knee and gave it a gentle squeeze. She looked up and smiled at him.

"Thanks Jimmy." She said quietly and his heart skipped a beat.

"You're welcome, Cindy. As mentioned before, I have brought you purple flurp, M&M's and spicy Fizzle candy and for me, I brought-"

"Let me guess, purple flurp, pop rocks, and maybe some gum the you invented." Cindy said with a smirk as Jimmy grew a look of confusion.

"Everyone in this town likes purple flurp, pop rocks is one of the few candies that has a chemical reaction and I know that you have book gum and air gum to breath underwater, and that was a while back, so I would think that you would have another type on you." Cindy said and Jimmy sat down next to her.

"Yeah, I have some book gum on me, but I was playing with the recipe so that people would be able to feel and therefore understand how the characters act. But it's still too strong, I tried it on Carl and Sheen and they actually believed that they were Romeo and Juliet." jimmy said and Cindy laughed.

"I bet that was a bit of a shock, especially since Romeo and Juliet have sex." Cindy said and Jimmy blushed.

"Yeah, things did get a little out of hand but I hypnotized them before something like that happened." Jimmy said embarrassed but when Cindy laughed, Jimmy couldn't help but smile.

"Well, I am sure that you will get it eventually." Cindy said as she carefully took one of the purple flurps out of his hands. Jimmy had almost forgotten about what he was holding and he quietly cursed himself for, once again, getting blinded by the wonderful world of Cindy. He then gave Cindy her candy and rotated his body so that he could face her on the couch.

"I know will get it, after all I did make the perfect candy." Jimmy said and this time Cindy turned so that she could face him.

"True, but it made everyone in town act all crazy and chase you down." Cindy said.

"Well, they were too perfect, my bad. It's not my fault that my inventions work perfectly." Jimmy said.

"Oh, yeah, like that made you boys go crazy?" Cindy asked and Jimmy blushed.

"Oh, well it was Carl's fault that the potion leaked through the vent's" Jimmy said and Cindy winked.

"Uh huh, sure Neutron. I'm sure that had nothing to do with the fact that you wanted to make an antidote to love." Cindy said and Jimmy furrowed his brow.

"How do you know that?" He asked and Cindy gave him an innocent smile.

"Nice words and ice cream make dumb boys talk." She said with a small giggle, and Jimmy rolled his eyes.

"I should really teach my friends the value of self-control." Jimmy mumbled as he took a sip of his purple flurp. They continued snacking until there was nothing left but trash, which Goddard cleaned up.

"Thanks boy, go on home and get to the charging station, I'll call you when Cindy's dad is out of surgery." Jimmy told him, and Goddard barked and flew away.

"You know, Jimmy, I am glad that you're here with me, but I still wish that mom would have just abandoned work for once in her miserable life." Cindy said getting sad again.

"Oh, come on Cindy, I am sure that your mother still cares for you and your dad even if she is a woman who is driven by her career." Jimmy said and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Cindy bit her lip and gently laid her neck in the crook of Jimmy's neck.

"Did I ever tell you about the day I was born?" Cindy asked in a quiet voice and Jimmy slowly shook his head so that he wouldn't hurt her.

"Well, dad was out of town on a business retreat, and mom tried to stay in her office building but was required to leave when the ambulance showed up. So she got on her phone to continue the meeting that I interrupted. She was nice enough to record the phone call and put it in my baby book." She said sadly.

"I didn't know that mother's were allowed to make calls while in labor." Jimmy said as he gave her shoulders a soft squeeze.

"I don't think that they are, but she kept saying that she would sue the hospital if someone took away the phone or made her hang up. The recording in the baby book ends with her saying 'Is it a boy or a girl? A girl? Well tell her to quiet down, because I am on the phone. A name? I don't have time to worry about names I am on a business call with Japan. You there, nurse, what is your name? Cynthia? Ok, then the girl's first name is Cynthia but I will call her Cindy for short, and her middle name will be Aurora after my boss, now will you please hurry up, I would like to finish this call in peace. Johnathon, end the recording I have enough for the goop-covered kid's book. Now back to what I was saying about Hawaii-' and the recording stops there." She said and Jimmy could tell that she was trying not to cry. Jimmy held her left hand with his and he took a deep breath as he searched for the right words.

"You know Cindy, Libby, Carl, Sheen, Goddard, and I all love you. You are very special to us and for the most part you are a good person. And even though we fight, and you distract me,, I still care about you." He said and he felt Cindy smile a little.

"You're just trying to make me feel better." Cindy said and Jimmy looked at her.

"Hey, I am being serious right now. In fact when I left the room that Dad was in, I was on my way to my lab to create an invention that Carl and Sheen wanted, but when I saw you I just forgot about it until now." Jimmy said and Cindy looked at him, and smiled.

"Well I am intrigued. What invention did those two lame brains want?" Cindy asked in a playful tone.

"Well, dad was talking about his reaction when your dad hit him and he talked about his life flashing before his eyes so the guys want me to make a machine that can make their life flash before their eyes. Of course, I will need to test the machine on my dad because he is the only person I know who had had such an experience." Jimmy said and Cindy blinked.

"That's... actually a really cool idea for an invention." Cindy admitted and Jimmy nodded.

"I agree, which makes me wonder why I didn't think about it sooner." Jimmy said and Cindy leaned in slightly.

"Well, didn't you say something about being distracted?" She asked and Jimmy gave an awkward smile.

"Well, I said that you distract me." Jimmy repeated to the now blushing girl.

"Let's see, Ms. Vortex?" A nurse with a clipboard said and Cindy stood up quickly which almost made her lose her balance so Jimmy watched her carefully.

"Your father is out of surgery, he will be awake soon. You are allowed to go see him while you wait, though." The nurse said and Cindy started towards the door but stopped and turned around.

"You know, Jimmy, there is a chance that my dad had a near-death experience as well, you can come and ask him when he wakes up, if you would like." Cindy suggested and they both followed the nurse.


End file.
